


Something Samhain

by Lillyleaf101



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Complete, Hallowe'en, Halloween, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Samhain, sudden inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyleaf101/pseuds/Lillyleaf101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween had never been a good time for one Harry Potter, something always found a way to go wrong whether it be trolls in bathrooms or mad men slashing paintings of fat women, and that's why Harry decided he was going to take today easy. Besides, there's not much you can do anyway when you are eight months pregnant.</p><p>COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Samhain

Harry sat down on the edge of the large, comfy bed rubbing a hand over his overly-large stomach, he had just shared a relaxing bath with Tom, whom looked like his younger, roughly twenty year old, self and was currently getting dressed across the room while Harry sat in nothing more than the towel around his waist, but hey, he was pregnant so he could afford to be slow and lazy.

Today had been, and still was for a few more hours, Halloween. It had never been a good day for Harry what with his parents death and all the other things that seemed to happen, even before Hogwarts. So far nothing bad had happened, Tom had stayed home today with him and in general they had just lazed about, Reading books and talking to each other and joking about, they had just finished up dinner before retiring to a warm bath together where Tom had washed Harry very gently among placing soft kisses over his shoulders, neck, and collarbone which he could still feel, making him blush slightly, Tom wasn't always gentle, usually being quite rough and not just concerning sex, but since they had found out Harry was pregnant he had been gentler and gentler with him, almost to the point he treated Harry like glass, Tom had long ago started refusing doing anything more than hand and blow jobs, it was frustrating but Harry was happy that he was doing it, or rather not doing it, for fear of hurting their child.

Tom had finished dressing and was looking at Harry as he relaxed back on the bed with no more than his towel with a raised eyebrow.

"Going to get dressed any time soon precious?" Tom usually used such words as 'precious' and 'treasure' with Harry, sometimes he also called him 'pet', Harry had gotten used to it and rather liked it, he was Tom's most valuable possession, one of them at least as he carried the other inside him. Harry grinned cheekily at Tom.

"In a minu- Ouch..." Harry's reply was cut off as a pain went through his stomach, such a thing wasn't that odd at this stage of the pregnancy, every time the baby turned it would stretch Harry's stomach in odd ways that usually hurt. He clamped his teeth and held his breath as he waited for the pain to pass. Tom had rushed to his side instantly, soothing a hand over his stomach and watching his face.

"Are you okay precious?" Harry opened his eyes, relaxing somewhat again and sucking in a breath.

"Yeah, I'm fi- ah!" There was that pain again, pushing against his abdomen, "I think- ah -that... that there's... oooh, something wrong with the baby." he managed to bite out between the jabbing pains going through him. Tom inspected him, he wasn't sure if magic was used or not as he was preoccupied trying to relax his breathing and willing away the pain.

"I think the baby is trying to get out..." Tom stated, perhaps he was a bit shocked? He wasn't the type to usually be shocked but then Harry remembered back to when they had first found out he was pregnant, Tom had nearly fainted. Luckily he had been completely fine with Harry insisting on keeping it, apparently not at all minding having a family as much as Harry thought he might.

"But there's no _way_ for it to get out!" Harry yelled, getting a bit hysteric, it was too early! How could it possibly come out if he didn't have the right parts? Damned Halloween!

"I'll go get the healers, don't move, just stay here." Tom told him as Harry got steadily more hysteric, he didn't want his baby to die! By the sounds of Tom's voice he was panicking a bit too. Harry didn't have to wait long, he was stroking his belly and trying to keep calm as Tom rushed back in with three healers right behind him, the first one to reach him started running magical scans as soon as he did.

"He's definitely in labour." the healer stated, the others simply nodded and with some muttering between themselves they transfigured the nearly couch into a more suitable, hospital-styled, bed and levitated Harry carefully into it, Tom held onto his hand.

"But I can't-" Harry's protest was cut off by another wave of pain and the healers advised him to stay quiet. His baby was trapped inside him with no way out, Harry had feared throughout the whole pregnancy what would happen at this point.

"He certainly doesn't have the right parts for this..." one of the healers stated to his companions after checking between Harry's naked legs to make sure.

"Well how is this gonna work then?" another exclaimed. They were silent for a while, Harry felt Tom's grip on his hand tighten and he looked up into a strained face, for a moment he was slightly confused then he recalled that Tom's mother had died in labour, and he wasn't the kind to go watching every pregnancy he heard of, this was probably his first time witnessing one and so Harry surmised that he must be terrified of losing Harry. He squeezed his hand back and then moaned as another wave of pain took him over.

"I know of a way," the healer at the end of the bed stated, "But it's a... er... Muggle way." he glanced worriedly in Tom's direction before looking down again.

"Do _anything_ you need to do to save them." Tom bit out, his jaw tight, his disdain for muggle things and worry for Harry obviously clashing.

"What do we do?" the first healer asked the last.

"Well, you have to cut the stomach," he ran his finger in a line over the area that would be cut, "and then you just take the baby out and muggles would sew it shut but we can just use magic to heal it." the healer spoke in a low tone, not entirely confident with suggesting muggle means to use on the Dark Lord's partner.

"Cut it out? But we could kill it!" the first exclaimed.

"If we don't do something then they will both die." The second cut in, obviously more confident than his companions.

" _Do it._ Do whatever you need to." Tom commanded. The healers set to work quickly after that, they fed Harry a few potions and he dazed in and out, barely registering the pain as the healers cut him open carefully but his mind cleared slightly and with a shock when he heard a harsh cry, just a single cry, then he was only mildly aware of the healers fixing him back up and knowing that one of them must have his baby, cleaning it and checking it over most likely, he was too dazed to let any anxiety overtake him and simply wondered when he could hold it, hopefully soon. The fog wore off his mind quickly enough after being healed and cleaned and he looked around tiredly, spotting the healer holding a tiny, cloth covered bundle, he worried for a minute about the fact that it was not making noise, babies cried a lot when they came out right? Tom was talking to the other healers so was unaware of Harry's fear that their baby had not made it but it was washed away when the healer carrying his bundle strode over.

"It's a boy, Mr Potter." He stated, he then levitated Harry over to the proper bed and then handed over the bundle to him. Harry looked down at it, it was sleeping which explained why it was silent, he wondered if many babies slept right after being born. He took in its appearance, it had pale skin and a shock of black hair, just like its parents, he could not see the eyes as they were firmly shut and he knew from some books he had read that the eye colour would take a while to come in and so they would look grey for a while, it was a tiny, fragile thing but Harry didn't blame it, it was premature after all. Tiny and fragile... Weak. Harry's stomach dropped, Tom did not like weakness, not at all. Would he shun it? Would it forever live in shame of not meeting his expectations? He heard snippets of the conversation between Tom and the healers and knew they were talking about the same thing, he picked up the words 'premature' and 'weak' easily enough. It was only a month early, would it really mean that much? Surely he could grow. And then Harry's mind ran away with him, imagining Tom doing horrible things to the child, getting rid of it so as not to be shamed to have everyone see the failure of a child he had made. Harry clutched the child tight and curled up his body over it, shielding it but being careful not to put any weight on it. Harry watched as the group finished talking, at one point a healer summoned some bottles of donated breast milk from St Mungo's and placed them on a nearby dresser, they eventually finished talking and the healers left, Tom turned to him and strode over, Harry tightened his arms around the child he was shielding, his eyes guarded, Tom must have noticed as he stopped a foot away.

"What's wrong precious?" he asked Harry who merely deepened his glare.

"I won't let you hurt it." He practically growled out at the young-looking dark lord.

"Hurt it?"

"Yes! It's premature. Tiny, Weak! You hate weakness, I know it, but he can grow! He can get better! Just give him a chance!" His tone went from aggressive to pleading fairly quickly.

"Harry," Tom sighed and kneeled down in front of the bed, this only caused Harry to crouch lower, like an animal, some sort of cat maybe by the way his arms curled under him to hold onto the babe, careful not to crush the babe but not leaving any room for a spell or hand to reach it beneath him, however Tom did not reach out a hand or raise his wand, he merely placed them flat on the bed, "I would never hurt our child Harry, the healers told me he was weak but that's due to being born too early, I know he can get better and that he will, he has two strong parents and I am very proud of him, and you too." he reached out a hand at the last words but placed it on Harry's head, ruffling his messier-than-usual hair.

"You won't hurt him?" Harry clarified, still not entirely sure.

"I would never." Tom promised, Harry watched his face and could see he wasn't lying so he rolled over, removing himself from the crouching position over the child and loosening his grip but still cradling it, laying next to it with his legs curled up slightly still. Tom looked at the child, his eyes holding a softness Harry had only seen tom use with him before, he then reached out a hand and stroked the sleeping child's soft face.

"What shall we name him?" Tom asked Harry, reluctant to remove his gaze from the tiny being on the bed.

"You're going to let me name it?" Harry asked shocked, he knew Tom's thing for naming things, he hated common names while Harry didn't mind them at all.

"You can give it a common name and I will improvise," Tom stated gently, "So that the name can be shortened to something common if you wish but the proper name will be respectable."

"Hmm," Harry thought about it, he hadn't given much thought to names since he didn't know what sex the child would be let alone that he would be permitted to help name it, he craned his neck around the room, looking behind him and outside the window, vaguely noticing the brown foliage outside being lit by the rising moon and then it came to him. "Samhain." he whispered, so low that Tom did not hear.

"What?" Tom asked.

"Samhain. Sam for short." Harry told him, looking straight into his eyes.

"Samhain." Tom repeated more quietly while moving his head to look down at the child, testing the word on his mouth, he then nodded and looked back up at Harry, "Samhain will do fine." Harry smiled in response.

"Who do you think he looks most like?" Harry asked him, personally he thought, and hoped, that Sam would look like his father rather than his daddy.

"I don't know but I hope he has your eyes." Tom replied, looking down at the child again.

They stayed there for a while, just looking at their tiny bundle and sometimes commenting softly on him. And so marks the one Halloween where things were not all bad, sure Sam had come early and it had been dangerous, but they made it through in the end and now they had a beautiful baby boy, it didn't matter if he was smaller than the others and weaker to start off with, he would surely take after his parents and rise above it. Eventually Harry moved over, taking Sam with him so that Tom could join them in the large bed and they continued their moment of silent joy.

Just Tom, Harry and Samhain between them.

They finally had a family.

 

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from it just DID. Sure I COULD have saved this for a month and posted it on Halloween but meh, HAVE IT NOW.
> 
> *Smacks self* I should really be working on my project not one shots out of no where. DAMMIT LILLY GET BACK TO WORK.
> 
> Please tell me what you think of it, hopefully it's not too bad haha.


End file.
